


iWon't Look Back

by SouthernB3lle



Category: iCarly
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernB3lle/pseuds/SouthernB3lle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was so easy to trust you baby, Guess I was so stupid baby. Yeah Yeah." Written before Beta. Song fic to See No More by Joe Jonas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iWon't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be continued. It is an one-shot. Tell me what you think happened.

_It was Saturday when I got that call, far away from feeling tall._   
_I know, I know, I know what the truth is, yeah._   
_I tried to look away from what you did, heartache became my friend._

_You walked away from me baby,_   
_I would've never done the same._   
_You made me feel like our love was not real._   
_You threw it all away._

_So I don't wanna wait for you,_   
_I don't wake up thinking, hoping you'll get it right this time._   
_You know that you're so cold._   
_I don't wanna see no more._   
_I can get away from you,_   
_it's one of reason why_   
_that I just can't get you out my mind_   
_all I keep seeing was your picture._

_Girl I don't wanna see no more uh oh_   
_Girl I don't wanna see no more uh oh_   
_I don't wanna see no more uh oh_   
_I don't wanna see no more uh oh  
Girl I don't wanna see no more_

* * *

"Sam's cheating on you."

The words ran through his head, like a broken record. No, this couldn't be. It can't be right. Gibby was just messing with him. Sam loved him. She said it first. She couldn't be cheating on him. Sam wasn't like that. She might be violent and a delinquent but she was a good person. She would never do that. He knows her. Doesn't he? Sam would never cheat on him. Would she?

"Freddie? Are you okay?" Gibby asked over the phone.

Question ran through his head. How did Gibby know? Who was this guy? Was there even a guy?

"I have pictures if you don't believe me," Gibby said.

He shook his head. She would. She actually cheated on him. She had his heart and just smashed it, into a million pieces. Did she even love him? Or was that another lie?

"Freddie, bubby, you gotta talk to me," Gibby said.

"I gotta go," He said.

He knew what she was like when he started dating her. He knew she was cold, bitter, lying, violent demon and yet he gave her a chance. He threw himself fully into the relationship and he thought she did too. He had to let her go. She can't play with his heart and expect him to stay around. He had to forget her. It sounded so easy. Then why does her image keep popping in his head? Why was he so stupid? Maybe he trusts people too easily. He thought she was his best friend. _Another lie,_ he thought. _Our whole relationship was a lie. Everything to her is a lie._

"Freddie!"

He looked up, not even realizing he had walked to Groovie Smoothie.

There she was. Looking so innocent. Looking like she didn't just break his heart. She tried to kiss him. He turned away.

"What's wrong, dork?" She asked.

_More lies. She knows. She knows what she did._

"I can't do this anymore, Sam. We're done."

He watched her face fall. _Another lie. When will it stop?_

"What? Freddie, what's going on?"

"Good-bye, Sam."

"Freddie!"

He turned around, listening to her heartbroken cries. _Lies. Lies. Lies._ She wasn't heartbroken. She knew. She knew what she did. She knew he gave her his heart. She knew she broke it.

"Freddie, please!" She pleaded catching up. "Why are you doing this?"

He continued walking.

"Freddie! I love you!"

"LIES! It was all lies! Am I nothing? Who do you think you are taking hearts and breaking them? You don't love me! You love nobody!"

"Freddie!" His heart almost broke as he saw her break down in tears. "What are you talking about?"

"Who was he?"

She shook her head. "Who are you talking about it?"

"Who was HE?"

She shook her head again, sobbing uncontrollably. "Freddie!"

"WHO WAS HE?"

"Freddie, it's just you. It's always you. Only you."

"LIES! I know you are cheating on me, Sam. We're done."

He turned and walked away.

"Freddie, please, this is all just a big misunderstanding."

"Lies," He mumbled. "All lies."

"Freddie!"

"Don't look back," He mumbled.

"Freddie, I love you! Don't do this. Freddie!"

* * *

_It was so easy to trust you baby_   
_Guess I was so stupid baby heah yeah..._   
_Oh how did I ever think this would come_   
_You run right to another one oh..._

_You walked away from me baby_   
_You threw it all away_

_So, I don't want to wait for you_   
_I don't want to wake up thinking, hoping_   
_You'll it get right this time_   
_'Cause you know that you're so cold  
And I don't wanna see no more _

_And I can't get away from you_   
_That's one of the reasons why_   
_That I just can't get you out my mind_   
_And all I keep seeing is your picture_

_Girl I don't wanna see no more uh oh_   
_Girl I don't wanna see no more uh oh_   
_I don't wanna see no more uh oh_   
_I don't wanna see no more uh oh_

_Girl, I don't wanna see no more._

_I used to be afraid of letting go The fragile part of me,_   
_I'm here right now I need you to set me free_   
_I can see it in your eyes_   
_You won't blame on me this time_   
_No, never_   
_You want me back but I won't look back, nooooo..._

_I don't want to wait for you_   
_I don't want to wake up thinking, hoping_   
_You'll it get right this time_   
_'Cause you know that you're so cold_   
_And I don't wanna see no more_

_And I can't get away from you_   
_That's one of the reasons why_   
_That I just can't get you out my mind_   
_And all I keep seeing is your picture_

_Girl I don't wanna see no more uh oh_   
_Girl I don't wanna see no more uh oh_   
_I don't wanna see no more uh oh_   
_I don't wanna see no more uh oh_   
_Girl I don't wanna see no more_

 


End file.
